House
by TheDiabolicalPeanutButter
Summary: Un petit groupe de personne se réveille un matin dans une maison de poupée.


**_Fiction plutôt sombre ! Il n'y a pas tant d'horreur que ça, c'est plus un jeu d'étrangeté et de mystère._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **House.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: Le mouton.**_

Il était dix heures trente.

Une jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Dentelles, rubans et boutons nacrés. Tout était fait de couleurs pastel et de jouer. Les meubles étaient enfantins. Des peluches et des poupées orné la pièce. C'était un vestibule. Un vestibule... de maison de poupées. Elle n'arrive pas à reconnaître les lieux. Où était-elle ? Elle se releva un peu. Sur le sol cinq autres personnes dormaient encore. Deux garçons d'un côté et trois filles de l'autre. Il portait des vêtements de poupée. De grandes robes couvertes de dentelles et de nœuds. Les robes quant à elles étaient différentes pour chaque fille. Une fille était installée dans un landau noir plutôt ancien, sa robe était lilas et avait pour motif un carrousel. Elle portait des chaussettes hautes blanches qui avait à ses extrémités des froufrous et à ses pieds se trouver des talons de la même couleur que la robe. La jeune fille avait attaché ses longues boucles brunes avec un nœud lilas serti d'une étoile. Non loin il y avait sur un fauteuil plutôt petite une jeune fille avec une aire un peu garçon manqué. Elle portait un short bouffant noir et une chemise blanche, sûr là quel un énorme nœud noir était accroché. Elle avait des chaussettes hautes noires et de grandes bottes brunes. La dernière fille avait une grande robe bleu ciel celle-ci avait des étoiles pour motif. Elle avait les mêmes talons que l'autre fille mais en bleu ciel alors. Celle-ci avait ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et avait un grand bandeau de dentelles sur la tête. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fille qui était assise sur le fauteuil. Elle lui toucha l'épaule pour la réveiller doucement. Celle-ci ne réagit pas de suite. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle regarda tout autour d'elle un moment en fronçant les sourcils. Elle non plus ne reconnaissait pas le lieu. Elle regarda la fille. « Qui est tu ? ». La jeune fille la regarda. Qui était-elle... bonne question. Est-elle qui elle pensait être ? Ou était-elle qui elle semblait être. Elle la regarda et elle répond « Je m'appelle... Mona » Il eut un silence. « Je m'appelle Mona. J'habite à Berlin... et ici... ici c'est ma maison. » Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. « Ici... c'est ma maison. » Quelque chose clochait. L'autre fille la regarda. « Moi je m'appelle Elena J'habite à Brooklyn... J'habite à Brooklyn et ici... ici c'est ma maison. » Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils. « Ici c'est ma maison... et c'est aussi ta maison. Je m'en rappelle. Toi qui habite à Berlin et moi a Brooklyn... c'est notre maison. » Mona regarda la fille. « Oui c'est ma maison... notre maison. Ma maison à Berlin. Ta maison à Brooklyn... Notre maison... a nous. » La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Oui. ». Elena se leva. Elle marcha peu un autour des autres. Ici c'était sa maison elle s'en rappelle. Elle le sait. Seulement... elle n'a pas vraiment de souvenir de sa maison. Elena s'accroupit devant le landau. Elle observe la fille à l'intérieur un moment avant de toucher du bout des doigts son épaule. Elle effectua des petits mouvements de bras pour secouer la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne réagissait pas plus. Elle donna alors un grand coup de poing dans le poignet de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et observa la jeune fille. Elle demeura silencieuse un moment. Elle observa les lieux un moment avec un regard vague et perdu. Elena se pencha vers elle pour l'observer. La jeune fille leur demanda d'un tond interrogateur. « Que faîtes vous dans ma maison ? » Elena se redressa. « Bah c'est ma maison... et sa maison a elle aussi. » La jeune fille se leva. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce observer les dormeurs, les meubles et les jouets. Elle s'arrêta un moment vers un des garçons elle lui donna un petit coup de pied. Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup net. Il avait de belles boucles châtaines sur lesquels se trouvait un chapeau haut formé noir orné de rubans et de dentelles bleu. Il était plus petit que l'autre garçon et avait une carrure peu imposante, elle était similaire à celle d'Elena. Il portait une chemise à jabot blanc, un short noir qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, une paire de chaussettes hautes noires et des bottes marron foncé. Les seules taches de couleurs dans sa tenue étaient son chapeau et son nœud papillon bleu. La jeune fille fixe le garçon. « Toi aussi c'est ta maison . » Il regarde tout autour de lui perplexe. « Oui...c'est ma maison. » Le jeune garçon se leva. Il inspecta les lieux un moment. Au bout d'un moment il se plaça devant la fille. « Vous avait une très belle maison... ne trouvez-vous pas que ma maison est belle ? » La fille regarda tout autour d'elle un moment. « Si cette maison est magnifique. Comment vous appelait vous ? Moi je m'appelle Maria et j'habite à Newcastle ! » Il eut un grand sourire. « Moi c'est Aiden ! Il est tard... » Il se mit à fixer l'horloge. « Nous devrions préparer le petit déjeuner... Ou se trouve la cuisine ? » Maria se leva. Il regarda la pièce un moment. Il y avait deux portes de chaque côté de la pièce et un grand escalier menant à l'étage.

« Cherchons là ! Nous devrions peut-être nous séparer... ? » Mona se leva et elle indiqua d'un geste qu'elle partait à l'étage. Aiden et Maria quant à eux se mirent à inspecter les portes du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois arrivée en haut de l'escalier elle trouva sur sa gauche un long couloir. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de porte. Elle s'approcha des portes et essaya de les ouvrir une à une. Pourtant aucune poignée ne voulait se tourner. Chaque porte restait fermer. Elle marcha de longues minutes dans les couloirs. Tout au fond de celui-ci ce trouver un miroir orné de bordure doré. La présence de celui-ci mettait très mal à l'aise Mona. La jeune fille voyant le bout du couloir encore trop loin, renonça. Elle fit demi-tour. Elle remarqua qu'après son passage une porte s'était ouverte. Elle s'avança vers la porte en question et elle se retrouva face à une salle de bain. Le carrelage et les meubles bleu pastel alors que la baignoire et le lavabo étaient rose pastel. Devant la baignoire un rideau de dentelle la cachait. Elle s'avança doucement devant la baignoire et elle retira le rideau doucement. La baignoire contenait un liquide visqueux et noir très épais. Dans le liquide des poupées et peluches sombraient au fond. Une forte odeur de fleur plutôt synthétique se dégager de cette baignoire. L'odeur était écœurante et donnait fort un mal de crâne. La jeune fille recula un peu à cause de l'odeur.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Aiden poussa une énième porte. Il entra enfin dans une grande cuisine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette maison était beaucoup trop spacieuse. Il s'approcha d'une corbeille de fruits posée sur la table. Après une petite inspection, il haussa les sourcils. Ils étaient factices. Il regarda autour de lui. La vaisselle était un mélange assortiment de plastique et de porcelaine. Il ouvrit le frigo. Quelques fruits factices tombèrent du frigo. Il était pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que quelques faux-fruits et gâteaux se battent en duel. Il y avait à certains endroits un liquide noir odorant collé sur les parois et les faux aliments. Merde pensa-t-il. Comment allait-il manger. Il hurla. « On a un problème ! Notre frigo est vide ! Revenez dans le vestibule! » Tout le monde s'était redirigé vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Dans la pièce les derniers endormis s'étaient réveillés. Aiden les salua. Il y avait un garçon beaucoup plus grand que lui vêtue d'un grand manteau noir, d'une chemise blanche ornée d'un veston noir et d'une cravate de la même couleur. Il avait également un pantalon noir surmonté de grandes bottes marron foncé. « Je m'appelle Alios » Il pointa du doigt la fille avec la robe bleue. « Elle s'appelle Hanaé... » Les autres se présentèrent également. « Alors... comme je disais on a un problème de taille... Notre frigo est vide. » Alios haussa les sourcils. « Bah... il nous suffit juste de sortir aller en acheter. » Maria haussa la tête. « C'est vrai. Ce que tu peux être bête ! » Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Elle hésita un moment avant de tourner la poignée. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se trouva face à un grand jardin. Un profond sentiment de gêne s'inscrit en elle. Elle sentit dans son ventre une sensation de vide et ses jambes n'avaient pas envie de bouger. Elle pouvait les bouger mais elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Elle fixa le portail. Des gens passaient dans la rue. Elle se décida à bouger. « Bon allez ! J'y vais ! » Elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta là sur le pas de la porte. Son corps se mit à trembloter. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à essayer de sortir. Elle ne le voulait tout simplement pas. Elle ferma la porte. « je ne veux pas sortir. » Les autres la regardèrent un moment. Aiden ne voulait pas non plus. Il s'assit dans une chaise. Il laisserait les autres faire. Les deux autres filles étaient dans à elle entrain d'observer les peintures accrochées aux murs. Mona essaya à l'aide d'Hanaé de remettre en place une des peintures qui n'était pas droite. « Alors comment allons-nous faire pour manger ? » Alois pris placent à une petite table sûre là quel de quoi prendre le thé était disposé. « ça ne presse pas. Nous irons chercher à manger quand la faim nous tiraillera le ventre. » Il prit un livre qui était posé sur la table. « Tu as raison... Rien ne presse. » Elle le rejoint suivi d'Aiden.

La journée passa. Tout le petit groupe s'occupa comme il le put. Ils commencèrent à se lier d'amitié les uns avec les autres. Il y avait certaines affinités entre les personnes. Ils avaient tout passé une agréable journée. Le soir arrivé la faim se fit ressentir. Cependant personne n'avait voulu sortir alors il était tout parti se coucher sans manger. Les chambres se situer au premier étage dans le long couloir. Les chambres s'étaient ouvert face à leurs propriétaires. Au réveil la faim était plus forte. Une fois de plus personne n'était sorti. Les plus les heures passèrent et plus la faim devenait insoutenable. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de sortir. Néanmoins leur envie de rester à l'intérieur de la maison était beaucoup plus forte que la faim. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas sortir l'idée même de sortir était totalement exclu. Alors désespérer le petit groupe se mit à fouiller de fond en comble la maison a la recherche du moindre petit bout de pain. Alios retrouva Mona à coins d'un couloir. « Ah Mona ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose . » Celle-ci lui fit un simple signe de la tête. « Non... il n'y a rien... » Alios poussa un juron avant de diriger vers le vestibule. « On doit vraiment sortir d'ici...si ça continue on va mourir de faim. » Mona sentait son estomac se déchirer. Une douleur la tiraillant entre mêler de bruits étranges provenant de son estomac. Alios fronça les sourcils, juste devant la porte se trouvait un mouton. Celui-ci était attaché à une corde. Autour de son cou se trouvait un joli ruban. L'animal manger calmement une botte de paille. « Merde mais qu'est que ce mouton branle ici... ? » Mona se mit à lui caresser doucement la tête. Aiden les rejoint il sursauta légèrement a la vue de l'animal. « Que...qu'est qu'il fait ici ?! » Alios regarda autour de lui et il trouva une petite table. Il y avait trois couteaux posés sur celle-ci. «- J'ai compris ce qui se passe... Il prit un couteau. La maison nous nourris.

\- Quoi ?! On va devoir le tuer .! Mona se mit à hurler.

\- Non... On ne peut pas !

Alios s'énerva.

\- Vous voulez mourir de faim .! C'est notre seul moyen ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas le tuer tenais le je le ferais.

Le mouton commença à paniquer et il essaya de partir. Mona posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Oh merde ! Il s'emballe... Il conscient de ce que tu dis ! Ne le tuez pas !

\- On est obligé !

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui... si on ne le tue pas... on va mourir de faim...

\- Bah j'y prendrais pas part ! Démerdez-vous tout seul !

\- Très bien ! Aiden attrape le mouton ! Tient le...

Aiden se plaça derrière lui et il l'attrapa par le cou. L'animal se débattait, Aiden eut du mal à le maintenir. Mona se retourna et elle ferma ses yeux. Alios se plaça à coté d'Aiden et il plaça son couteau sous la gorge du mouton. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens.

\- Tient le bien !

Il resserra la prise. L'homme avait commencé à passer le couteau sur la gorge quand un cri retenti. Un cri de femme. Alios se retourna d'un coup et il regarda Maria qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Mona se retourna et elle étouffa un cri.

\- Qu'est que vous foutez !

Alios baissa la tête et il poussa un cri d'effroi. Il lâcha son couteau. À la place du mouton se trouvait Elena. Aiden le maintenait par les bras. Il y avait au niveau de son cou une légère coupure laissait dégouliner le long de son torse du sang. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Sous le choc elle s'évanouit. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune fille avait disparu depuis un moment. Alios se recula, Aiden s'accroupit à ses côtés, Hanaé resta immobile, Mona tomba au sol, Maria partit en courant rejoindre Elena. Quelque chose... n'allait vraiment pas...

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


End file.
